


4 Days, 3 Nights (Podfic Gift)

by RideBoldlyRide



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Being completely upfront here., F/M, Gift, Go read lettersfromnowhere's stuff., I may have teared up as I read this aloud again., Podfic, Zutara, and not all angsty! just this one, its really good!, major zutara angst, somebody does die.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideBoldlyRide/pseuds/RideBoldlyRide
Summary: The summary from lettersfromnowhere's Original work:"Zuko discovers firsthand that nothing is more fleeting than happiness, or more enduring than memory."This is a podfic gift to lettersfromnowhere <3
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	4 Days, 3 Nights (Podfic Gift)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lettersfromnowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersfromnowhere/gifts).
  * Inspired by [four days and three nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793437) by [lettersfromnowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersfromnowhere/pseuds/lettersfromnowhere). 



[RideBoldlyRide](https://soundcloud.com/ride-boldly) · [4 Days; 3 Nights.](https://soundcloud.com/ride-boldly/4-days-3-nights)


End file.
